Our Love is Immortal
by RockinMyAngelWings
Summary: I was poor. Living amongst myself was hard enough, and I thought only a miracle could save me. But just when I gave up... she came along. OcXOc. This story does follow DQ9, but most scenes are original. The rating will soon change because of future references. This is my second ever story, yay!


_**The Perfect Day**_

My mentor, Aquila, and I have just arrived back from the protectorate, landing safely in the home of the Observatory. No matter how hard I kept trying, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was too proud of the previous events of my day: I protected a young woman and her grandfather from the certain attack of a cruelcumber and earned my first crystal of benevolessence. And if it's possible, I'd love to see a day more perfect than this one.

After landing softly on my feet, I lightly fluttered my wings until my mentor turned to me and said, "I have a few matters to attend to at the moment, but I want you to report to Apus Major. Later, there is some news I would like to share with you Liana." Aquila's voice was stern though he still has a smile pursed across his face, and of course as his apprentice I am obligated to do what he says. I nodded, letting my chestnut-colored curls fall over my shoulder. "Yes Master Aquila, will do." I said back, not stopping a few giggles from bursting through my lips.

The male celestrian let out a chuckle. "Liana, are you alright?" he asked me, I let out a long sigh. "Yes I'm fine. I just can't believe all of the good things that have happened today." I explained to him.

"As well as I. I am very proud of you and your actions Liana, you've gained a respectful amount of courage and confidence during the days that I've prepared you." Aquila said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "And when the time comes for you to be the new Guardian of Angel Falls, I'm sure you'll probably do an even better job than I have." I let an even bigger smile consume my face, it felt so great hearing that from my teacher.

"Thank you Master Aquila, I really appreciate all of your help." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a light hug. I sighed lightly as I felt his hand pat my back. "You're very much welcome. And just think, soon maybe Apus Major may assign you an apprentice and you'll be just as blessed as I am right now." Said Aquila as we parted. "Now go report to Apus Major, I shall see you again shortly." I watched as my mentor flew off.

On the outside I kept my cool, but in the inside, I felt so exhilarated! I could literally hear my heart thump from inside of my chest. I've never been so happy in m life! I turned around to find my way to the Great Hall, but instead I ran into my friend Myra. Or my practical sister Myra, I should say. She gave me a bright smile. "Hey Liana, how's it going?" she asked me. I let out a squeak and she giggled. "I see it went well.." she said, I nodded.

"I'm on my way to visit Apus Major. I've just collected my first crystal of benevolessence!" I told her happily, she shared my joy. "Really? That's great!" Myra soon pulled me in for a great hug. "Congrats Lilly!" She smiled, making me blush modestly. "Thank you Myra. Well I have to go, I'll see you around." I waved to her as I made my way up the stairs of the Observatory.

**xXxXx**

I walked my way past the guards that stood in front of Apus Major and his throne and bowed my head. "Welcome back my dear Liana. I assume your journey in the protectorate has been a wonderful experience?" Major said as he smiled at me. "Yes Major, it has. I've brought back some benevolessence with the help of Master Aquila." I told him, I watched as he let out his hearty laugh.

"Ho ho ho!, great Liana, absolutely great!" he cheered. "Quickly my child, you must venture forth to the mighty world tree, Yggdrasil, and offer that benevolessence up to her. It's nearly time for her to bare sacred fruit." Apus ordered, a bright smile slid on his face as I bowed once again to him.

I turned and graciously flew my way to the back gates, leading my way to the outside of the celestrian palace. Flying my way towards the steps near mighty Yggdrasil, I passed a guard. After telling him that Apus Major sent me here he let me pass and I decided to walk the rest of the way. When I finally stepped under the tree's branches I watched as my hands glowed a bright blue.

Slowly, the benevolessence flew into the very heart of Yggdrasil, making it's leaves flash a bright light. My mouth gaped open as my golden brown eyes marveled at it's wondrous beauty. "Behold Liana.." said a voice, I turned around to see Master Aquila watching me from the steps of this level. "Is Yggdrasil, unto whom we offer the benevolessence we gather, not truly beautiful?" he asked me, I nodded in simple agreement. "She truly is, Master Aquila." I said to him.

"You've really proven yourself greatly, Liana. Guardian of Angel Falls."

"Thank you Master Aqu-" I froze. "D-did you just say _guardian_?" I asked him, my heart was fluttering in the same rhythm as my wings. Aquila let a smile slide onto his face. "Yes I did Liana. You are, as of today, the new Guardian of Angel Falls and no longer my apprentice. I have had a talk with Apus Major and he agrees that you'll do well. I have great faith in you Liana." He explained. This time, I let every ounce of happiness fly out of me as I cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed as I clung to my mentor in a hug.

"Once again, you are very much welcome Liana. You really deserve this opportunity. Now, you should go report back to Apus Major, I'm sure he'd love to hear of Yggdrasil's glow." He said, and without another hesitation I was off.

When I got back to Apus Major, I told him of the fierce glow of Yggdrasil and he congratulated me on my new guardian status. I guess I was wrong, it is possible to see a day more perfect than this one. Then Apus said something that really made me stop and think. "Now Liana, I really want you to think about this final task: You are to return to the protectorate and gather more benevolessence, this time without Aquila to accompany you. When you're ready, I want you to speak to the female celestrian that guards to gate to the earthly realm." My mind was still trying to configure on an answer, even though my lips mouthed _yes_.

"Great, now go my child, and please return with good results." Apus told me as he shooed me off.

I flew to the bottom level and stood over the glowing blue portal. In a few seconds, it'll be my first time in Angel Falls as the new guardian. Yay!

**Okay, after a few chapters this story will be rated M. But then I think, why rate it M if teens are gonna read it anyway? Besides that, the next chapter will follow shortly. Please R&R, this is my second ever story on Fanfiction and I was so excited to do a story on this awesome game! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
